


Dinner and a Movie

by BastetTheWritingCat



Series: Nucl3arsnake and Mandrake's adventures [3]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Francis is a Nerd and you cant convince me otherwise, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pritchard comes back to his apartment after work and finds a surprise waiting for him.</p><p> Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

 

It has been a really long week at work after an unfortunate breach in security that was totally not his fault and after some thinking he has decided to call it a night and go back to his mostly unused apartment, take out and a movie in town he was ready to spend what was left of the day resting for a chance.

He entered the apartment and put everything on the table, he was taking off his jacket when he hear it “Did you bring any cereal?” He screamed and turned around looking for the owner of the voice.

“What the fuck Jensen? What are you do…?” That's when he noticed it, he was not sure he was seeing things right or not so he turn around once more… “Inhale and Exhale… Inhale and Exhale… Inhale and fucking breathing exercises…”

Turning around once more Pritchard took a couple of seconds to assess the situation...

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed Jensen?”

“I was out of cereal”

“Out of..! That answers nothing! Jensen?! What are you doing? Put some clothes at least if you are going to parade in my apartment and don't touch that, you are not smart enough to operate such complicated device!”

“I know how to operate a DVD Francis”

“I don't believe you and put some damn clothes already!”

“Just bring the take out over here and let's watch whatever crappy movie you picked.”

“It’s not crappy, Ghost in the Shell is a science fiction anime film based on a manga by Masamune Shirow. The film was written by Kazunori Itō, directed by Mamoru Oshii, animated by…”

By that point the movie was starting, drowning the sound of his voice, he was not sure what to do, kick Jensen out? Join him on the couch for dinner and a movie? That didn't sound quite right for some reason but he was too tired to really care so he took the take out and a blanket to cover the idiot on the couch and let himself relax, at least for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fanfic! You can find me on tumblr as bastet-thewritingcat and follow me if you want, i post my stuff there too :D


End file.
